Pesadelo
by Thermopolis Madson
Summary: Suze está feliz com a nova vida, ela é Jesse estão felizes, até que acontecimentos mais que sobrenaturais começam a tirar a tranquilidade do casal


**Capítulo I**

Férias. Primeira coisa que você imagina: diversão. Sair com os amigos, ir em festas, cinema e principalmente: namorar. Isso é o que uma pessoa normal faria. Mas como eu disse, pessoas normais. E Suzannah Simon com certeza não se encaixa nessa categoria. Sério, que tipo de adolescente namorava um fantasma, quase é morta pela ex-noiva (morta) psicopata dele e ainda ressuscita o fantasma previamente dito? Ah, e fala com os mortos. E por acaso tem um namorado (nota: ex fantasma) que compartilha esse dom com você.

Bom, faz algumas semanas que isso tudo aconteceu, de fazer o Jesse voltar a ser vivo. É inverno aqui em Carmel, não que signifique muita coisa, talvez só o clima um pouco mais fresco. Nós estamos em férias na Academia da Missão já faz alguns dias. Para mim não faz muita diferença, levando em conta que a) Eu tenho que trabalhar meio período em um Pet Shop, b) Dunga e Soneca passam as tardes lá em casa, para ficar me vigiando, c) Não que faça diferença, afinal meu namorado passa o dia todo ocupado trabalhando. E tendo aulas de como ser mediador.

Sério, como se já não fosse suficientemente ruim eu ter que ter aulas de mediação com o Padre Dom, agora meu namorado também entrou nessa. Eu não estou reclamando (ta, só um pouco) do Jesse ser mediador nem nada. É até bom, já que ele não é do tipo que da chute no traseiro dos defuntos perdidos. Mas ainda assim, eu queria ter um namorado normal (ou quase) de vez em quando. Além do mais, Jesse é o que? Uns 130 anos mais velho que eu. E como ele nasceu numa época onde todas as garotas eram puras e tals, minha idéia de fazer aquilo com ele foi pro saco. Eu tive a esperança de que com o Jesse vivo, essa coisa do século passado fosse esquecida. Sabe como é, talvez sentir o lado humano da coisa fosse levar o Jesse a tentação carnal impossível de ser controlada.

Mas não.

A resposta dele sempre é:

-Ainda não hermosa.

Se não fosse tão difícil ressuscitar alguém, eu acho que eu matava o Jesse toda a vez que ele fala isso. Eu tenho vontade de esganá-lo, fazer a namorada imbecilmente apaixonada esperar é crueldade, de verdade. Eu estava pensando nisso enquanto esperava Soneca me dar uma carona até o centro de Carmel, onde ficava o único Pet Shop da cidade, o Pet Shop Carmel (sim, é esse o nome). Como sempre, meu meio irmão estava sonolento e resmungava coisas incompreensíveis. Desci do carro sem ao menos me despedir. Entrei na loja e dei de cara com Mark, o gerente do turno da tarde.

-Atrasada de novo.

-É, eu sei.

-Cuida da loja, a uma eu venho.

E ele saiu. Eu sei que ele parece meio autista, mas Mark é um cara legal. Ele até deixa um Playstation 2 na loja para eu jogar quando não tivesse clientes. Além de mim, tem a Jéssica, que é veterinária e a Lucy, que da banho nos cachorros. Para variar essa manhã estava monótona, Jéssica havia ficado doente, Lucy falava ao telefone com uma amiga de Washington e eu jogava Guitar Hero. Nos momentos que descansava meus pulsos (sério, esse jogo vicia), observava os poucos carros e pessoas que passavam no centro essa hora. Minutos depois, minha colega de trabalho saiu para ir a padaria comer alguma coisa e eu fiquei tomando conta da loja.

O que uma adolescente de quase 17 anos pode fazer em uma loja para cachorros sozinha? Resposta: nada. Pensei em ligar para Jesse, mas ele estava trabalhando no museu histórico de Carmel e tinha uma reunião essa manhã. Já estava pensando em começar a jogar Paciência no computador quando eu ouvi um barulho.

Na verdade não foi O barulho, foi uma espécie de baque seco, vindo do consultório de Jéssica. Não liguei, era vento. Devia ser o vento, ali era normal correntes de ar mais fortes. Mas então os cachorros que estavam na sala do banho esperando Lucy ou seus donos começaram a latir e ganir. Exatamente como Max fazia quando Jesse (fantasma) estava por perto. Dei um pulo e fui até lá.

-Quem está aí?

Silêncio. Os cachorros pararam de latir. Entrei na sala e ela estava exatamente igual ao das outras vezes. Olhei ao redor e vi um cachorrinho que havia se soltado da gaiola.

-Ah, é só você. Vou te colocar no seu lugar amiguinho.

Mas quando me abaixei para pega-lo, um frio percorreu minha espinha. Um vulto passou extremamente rápido ao meu lado. Me virei pronta para atacar o que quer que fosse, mas não havia nada. Novamente fui em direção ao cachorrinho mas ele começou a latir para algo atrás de mim. Rapidamente me virei para atacar o (provável) espírito, mas apenas vi a parede branca. Peguei o cachorrinho e o tranquei em uma gaiola.

Quando voltei ao balcão da loja, havia algo diferente. A televisão onde antes eu jogava, estava sem sinal. Mudei de canal, mas todos estavam com aqueles riscos bizarros. Vamos lá Suze, respira, é só algum fantasma perdido. É só um...

-Ahhhhhhh!!!

Dei um grito ao ver Mestre parado perto da porta.

-Suze, você está bem?

-Credo Mes... David, você quase me matou do coração.

-Você sabe que os enfartos súbitos são responsáveis por grande...

-Certo, eu sei. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-É a sua hora de sair. Eu estava ali na biblioteca e resolvi passar aqui, ver se você não quer ir comigo.

Ai que bonitinho. Pena que os meus dois outros meio irmãos não são como o Mestre.

-Hum, você espera um pouco? Mark só chega meio dia.

-Ah, claro Suze. Então, você se assustou muito comigo?

-Não, imagina, só um pouco.

Ele me encarou por de baixo dos óculos.

-Você parece nervosa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Um vulto apareceu aqui na loja e ele fez a TV pifar e deixar os cachorros loucos. Menti:

-Não, foi só o susto mesmo.

-Você está mentindo.

Por sorte Mark chegou nessa hora.

-Suzannah? Está dispensada agora. Até amanhã.

-Até.

Enquanto voltávamos para casa, Mestre não voltou a tocar no assunto. Ele também estava quieto, me deixando livre para pensar.

Em casa, fiquei o dia inteiro trancada no meu quarto. Certo, todas as coisas possíveis e impossíveis já aconteceram comigo. Mas esse vulto era algo que eu não havia lidado. Uma energia sobrenatural e – com certeza - do mal. O que havia acontecido aquela manhã, na loja, me deixara seriamente preocupada. O que significava aquilo? Deitada na cama eu pensei, mas nada me veio na cabeça. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: aquilo me amedrontava.

Eu não sou uma garota medrosa, de jeito nenhum. Como eu vejo fantasmas desde que eu me lembre, eu sou acostumada a ver o sobrenatural. E também apanhar dele. É quase tão ruim quanto apanhar de pessoas vivas. Mas de qualquer jeito... Bem, aquilo lá era sinistro, mais sinistro de quando tem liquidação de bolsas da Prada no meio do ano. Por que o vulto desaparecera? Se ele queria ajuda, por que não falou comigo? Ou se ele for do mal, por que não me atacou?

Com certeza eu preferia a primeira opção, mas do jeito que a voz da experiência fala, sempre pense no lado bom e no lado ruim. E conhecendo minha sorte, devia ser pessimista. O episódio me fez pensar em Paul Slater. Que diabos a criatura estava fazendo? Será que ele estava ajudando as pessoas a ir para o além?

Desde que meu pai se foi para o sempre, Paul sumiu do mapa. Kelly ainda fica se remoendo pela falta dele. Grande porcaria. Depois de tudo, acho que ele deve ter aprendido a merecida lição. No fim da tarde, meu celular tocou. Era da casa do Padre D, ou seja, Jesse.

-Alo?

-Hermosa?

Deixei escapar um suspiro ao ouvir ele falando 'Hermosa'.

-Jesse, tudo bem? Como foi a reunião?

-Suzannah, você está bem?

-Claro que sim.

-Você não parece bem.

Fiquei irritada:

-Jesse, se eu estou falando que estou bem é porque eu estou.

Escutei um resmungo em espanhol vindo do outro lado da linha.

-Eu só liguei para avisar que eu não vou poder passar aí hoje. – ótimo – Mas agente se vê amanhã.

-Claro, amanhã. Certo.

-Se cuida hermosa.

-Você também Jesse, beijos.

E ele desligou. Eu realmente achava que se Jesse aparecesse por aqui eu pudesse ter alguma luz sobre o incidente na loja. Mas não, ele teria que ficar até mais tarde no museu. Andy nem minha mãe estavam em casa. Eu conseguia ouvir Dunga e Soneca jogando futebol no videogame e Mestre trabalhava em seu quarto. Pelo que os Auckerman descobriram, David estava trabalhando com Max. O que era, eles não sabiam ao certo.

Aquela noite, Andy fez lasanha ao sugo. Para variar, só consegui um pedaço mínimo, mas eu não estava com fome de qualquer maneira. Eu já estava terminando meu prato, quando minha mãe pediu:

-Suzinha – como eu odeio esse apelido – Pode ir pegar o sal ali na cozinha?

-Claro mãe.

Segui até o lugar sagrado de meu padrasto, com Max nas minhas pernas. Fui até o saleiro, mas ele estava vazio. O armário que servia de despensa ficava ao alto e eu peguei uma cadeira para alcançá-lo. Peguei o saquinho de sal e então, Max começou a rosnar.

Beleza, o fantasminha quer minha ajuda. Não havia nada atrás de mim, apenas Max amedrontado próximo a porta. Ele estava em uma posição de ataque, como se fosse... _Me_ atacar. Inesperadamente a cadeira começou a balançar assustadoramente e eu dei um grito ao cair no chão e bater a cabeça no armário. Morta.

Brincadeira. Eu não morri nem nada, só chamei a atenção de todos da família até a cozinha.

-Suze!

Minha mãe e Andy se ajoelharam ao meu lado. Minha cabeça doía e eu estava atordoada.

-Suzinha, o que aconteceu?

Falei zonza:

-Eu fui pegar o sal no armário e acabei me desequilibrando da cadeira.

Dunga deu uma risada disfarçada, mas não ao ponto de Andy não ver e dar uma bronca.

-Eu estou bem, só foi um galo.

-Suze...

Me levantei e falei:

-Olha, não se preocupem. Eu vou sobreviver.

E saí da cozinha sem dar mais explicações. Subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto e abri a porta. Mas o que, ou melhor, quem eu vi lá, me assustou mais que qualquer coisa nesse dia.

**Capítulo II**

Paul Slater. Era ele que estava sentado sob a minha janela. Mas não era o Paul Slater de sempre. Ele estava translúcido, como um... Fantasma. Ele morreu. Paul Slater é um defunto agora.

-Sue?

-Paul? Você morreu?

-Quanta emoção e sensibilidade Suzannah. Eu não morri.

Uau. Aquele dia estava louco. Eu estava louca.

-Então o que? Você foi dar uma volta pro além?

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Quase. Eu sofri um acidente Sue.

Eu estava confusa.

-Mas então você não está morto, você está...?

-Eu estou em coma.

O que? Como é?

-Mas você é um fantasma Paul!

Ele deu uma risadinha.

-Sue, esta questão é a mais simples de todas. Eu e você estamos muito encrencados.

-Mas por...?

E ele sumiu. Como todos os outros fantasmas sempre fazem. Meu Deus, que dia era aquele? Primeiro a sombra lá na loja, depois o incidente na cozinha e agora Paul Slater aparece no meu quarto, como fantasma, e diz que está em coma. E que nós dois estamos ferrados. Se bem que eu acho que ele não precisava dizer isso.

Ou eu bati a cabeça bem forte e estou louca. Provável. Não Suze, antes de você bater a cabeça as coisas já estavam malucas. Você viu o vulto antes de cair, você sentiu a cadeira tremer antes de você cair. E Paul parecia bem real, tipo como um fantasma real.

Não consegui dormir essa noite. Tanto que na manhã seguinte eu parecia uma morta viva, o que é irônico na minha opinião. Para minha infelicidade, todas as madames de Carmel resolveram mandar seus poodles para o banho, então eu estava cheia de serviço. Quer saber? Eu não liguei, Eu parecia uma daquelas atendentes de telemarketing, tipo uma maquina andróide. Eu fazia minhas obrigações sem pensar, já que meu cérebro tentava raciocinar o que o dia anterior significava.

Logo após o meu expediente, fui com Adam e Cee Cee até o café Starbuck`s, apesar de minha má vontade, foi o único dia em que minha amiga Albina não precisava estar no jornal.

-Suze.

-Ah, oi Adam, oi Cee, tudo bem?

-Tudo, mas e você? Parece que você virou a noite hoje.

-Eu não dormi bem.

Passei as duas horas seguintes ouvindo os dois falarem de como as férias estavam um saco. Eu só fazia uns 'aham' e uns 'entendo' para fingir que estava ali. Agradeci ao padre Junipero quando Adam me deixou em casa com o New Beatle dele. Quando entrei na sala, Jesse estava esperando por mim, sentado no sofá. Um sorriso saiu involuntariamente.

-Suzannah.

Eu o abracei.

-Jesse! Finalmente conseguiu um tempo livre.

Ele me beijou. Tudo o que havia acontecido comigo parecia sumir quando eu estava ao lado dele. Nós fomos até o jardim, onde nenhum dos meus meio irmãos poderiam incomodar.

-Hermosa, você parecia preocupada no telefone. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O cara que você odeia apareceu no meu quarto – na minha cama- dizendo que estamos ferrados. Acho que não rola.

-Humm, nada Jesse. Eu estava com saudades é isso.

Mas ele não acreditou. Eu minto tão mal assim?

-Suzannah, aconteceu alguma coisa.

Respirei fundo.

-Olha Jesse, não mata ninguém ok? Ontem à noite o Paul apareceu no meu quarto.

Ele falou com a voz mais alta que o normal:

-O que ele fez Suzannah?

-Fica calmo. Ele não fez nada, na verdade, ele era um fantasma.

-Ele morreu?

Senti a esperança na voz dele, mas falei:

-Não, ele sofreu um acidente e está em coma. Ele também disse que nós, eu e ele, estamos muito encrencados. Tem idéia do que seja?

Ele pensou por alguns instantes.

-Não tenho a mínima idéia hermosa. Mas é melhor ficar atentos. Acho que... Acho que o Slater não sofreu o acidente por acaso.

-Você quer dizer...?

-Alguém fez com que ele se machucasse.

Sério, como é bom ter um namorado inteligente. Jesse tinha razão. Talvez Paul tivesse sofrido o acidente de propósito. Alguém queria que ele se machucasse.

"Eu e você estamos muito encrencados."

Agora estava fazendo sentido. Larguei o Jesse (contra minha vontade) e disse:

-Preciso falar com o padre Dom, agora.

Nós saímos quase correndo. Levei a metade do tempo que geralmente levo para chegar na Academia da Missão. Como eu sabia, o padre Dominic estava ali. Ele olhou surpreso para mim e para Jesse.

-Suzannah, Jesse, que surpresa ver os dois aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu padre.

Ele deu uma exclamação de compreensão.

-Suzannah! Eu não acredito! Jesse, eu achei que você fosse um homem de família!

Jesse e eu o encaramos.

-Como é?

-Você está grávida Suzannah.

Era só o que faltava. Um padre dizendo que eu estou grávida.

-Padre Dom! Eu não estou grávida!

Ele pareceu meio embaraçado.

-Claro, eu só achei... Mas então, o que aconteceu?

Jesse falou antes de mim:

-Padre, é o garoto Slater, você soube de algum acidente?

O Padre D baixou os óculos.

-Vocês não assistem o noticiário não?

Eu respondi:

-Não. O que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou.

-Leiam isso.

Ele tirou um jornal da gaveta.

Acidente de carro mata um e fere outro

_Na tarde dessa terça-feira, um acidente na Scénic driver provocou a morte de uma pessoa e levou a outra em estado de coma. A vitima fatal foi Oliver Slater, de 84 anos. Ele estava no carro com seu neto Paul, de 17. Pelo que tudo indica, o jovem Slater perdeu o controle e capotou diversas vezes. Ainda não é nada certo, mas os peritos investigam o que realmente causou o acidente. Paul está em estado de coma no hospital de Carmel. _

Baixei os olhos do jornal atônita.

-O Sr. Slater, o mediador, morreu?

-Sim, ele já tinha problemas de saúde e morreu na hora.

-Obrigada Padre Dom, isso ajuda a esclarecer as coisas. Vamos Jesse.

Me virei em direção a porta.

-Suzannah, por favor, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu só queria saber Padre Dom, depois eu falo com o senhor.

Quando estava fora dos portões da escola, Jesse me alcançou.

-Eu preciso saber o que ele ia me dizer. Jesse, tem algum modo de eu chamar ele?

-Suzannah, é muito difícil chamar um fantasma.

-Mas eu conseguia te chamar.

-Hermosa, você conseguia me chamar porque eu estava disposto a te ajudar. O Slater não vai parecer.

-Não custa tentar.

Jesse segurou meu braço. Eu já disse como ele é forte?

-Suzannah – Ele estava sério – Seja lá o que aconteceu com ele, não interessa você. Você conhece o Slater e sabe o que ele quer com você. Não o invoque se ele não ir até você.

-Eu não vou fazer isso Jesse. Fica frio.

Bem capaz. Jesse meu amor, eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas eu preciso saber o que o Paul queria dizer.

-Suzannah, eu confio em você, não me desaponte.

Hesitante, eu falei:

-Pode confiar Jesse. Eu prometo.

_Capítulo III_

O que eu estava fazendo? De verdade, por que eu estava mesmo chamando Paul Slater? Curiosidade, essa deve ser a resposta. Chamei ele com meus pensamentos. Nada. Pensei inutilmente nele pelos três dias seguintes. Talvez Jesse tivesse razão. Eu não conseguiria invocar Paul, ele que viria até mim. Aquela história estava me deixando paranóica.

Era em uma sexta-feira de noite. Eu estava na sala dando o maior amasso com o Jesse, aproveitando que meu padrasto levou minha mãe para jantar e só Mestre estava em casa. Bom, eu não consigo pensar direito quando a língua do Jesse está na minha boca, se é que me entende, por isso dei um grito quando escutei:

-Desculpa atrapalhar o clima aí.

Me virei, era Paul. Claro que ele ia vir bem numa hora que eu estivesse com Jesse. Meu namorado quase saltou do sofá.

-Slater. – Disse ele acidamente.

-Veja se não é o ex-Gasparzinho.

Jesse continuou sério.

-O que você quer Slater?

Paul deu um sorriso.

-Você quer realmente saber Jesse?

Segurei Jesse antes que ele desse um soco em Paul e falei:

-Paul, o que aconteceu? Que história é essa de "estamos encrencados"?

-Pergunte a ele – Ele indicou Jesse com a cabeça – Ele que nos meteu nisso.

-Jesse...?

Mas ele me olhou mais perdido ainda.

-Suzannah, eu não entendo o que _ele_ quer dizer.

Paul ficou sério de repente.

-As coisas não serão as mesmas Suze, se você não tivesse se apaixonado por um fantasma, eu não estaria assim.

O que era aquilo? Paul Slater tentando me fazer sentir remorso? Aquilo era medonho.

-Olha, você...

E ele sumiu. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Jesse estava com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

-Ta tudo bem?

Ele bufou:

-Suzannah, como pode estar tudo bem? Aquela coisa aparece e diz que a culpa é sua que ele está naquele estado! Como aquele – Ele falou alguma coisa em espanhol que com certeza era um xingamento – Se atreve a falar isso?

Eu tentei acalma-lo.

-Jesse, relaxa, ele só falou, não fez nada. Então sem crise.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse sério:

-Hermosa, toma cuidado. Eu posso ter voltado a viver a pouco tempo, mas eu sei que algo muito mal se aproxima.

Bom, também era novidade para mim Jesse falando do apocalipse.

-Você sabe que eu sei me cuidar.

Ele me beijou de novo e disse:

-Eu preciso ir. Até amanhã Suzannah.

Quando ele saiu e eu me senti a mais completa perdida. Paul não havia ajudado muito. Jesse também parecia preocupado. Fui até o quarto de Mestre, perguntar se ele queria jantar alguma coisa. Bati na porta:

-David?

Ele abriu a porta.

-Oi Suze. Pode entrar.

Eu já disse como quartos de meninos são bagunçados? Havia pilhas de livros espalhadas pelas prateleiras e pelo chão. Max estava deitado aos pés da cama de Mestre. Mas havia algo errado lá. Não era o cheiro – embora fosse estranho – nem a página da internet aberta sobre lendas. Estava tudo frio, nada me parecia familiar. Uma sensação desconfortável surgiu, como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada. Corri os olhos pelo quarto, com a sensação familiar se apoderando de mim.

-Suze?

David me olhava curioso.

-Ah, oi David. Você... Ah, quer jantar?

-Não, eu já comi pizza.

-Certo, eu vou estar no meu quarto.

Saí o mais rápido que eu pude. Eu já estivera no quarto de Mestre algumas vezes, mas nunca, nunquinha eu senti aquilo. Parecia uma presença sobrenatural. Como se um espírito estivesse ali. Quando eu cheguei no meu quarto eu entendi o por que. Ele estava sentado na minha cama.

-Olá Suzannah, quanto tempo.

Prendi a respiração com o susto. Craig Jankow estava ali, com todo seu jeito atlético de velejador.

-Eu não tinha te mandado para a danação eterna, pro além?

Ele sorriu.

-Sim, você _tinha_ me mandado para o outro lado.

-Mas então o que você faz aqui?

Inesperadamente ele tomou uma postura ameaçadora.

-Escuta aqui Simon – Recuei um passo – Ta rolando uma história de que você fez um fantasma voltar a viver, é verdade?

Não respondi.

-Então eles falaram sério Simon.

Opa, o que estava acontecendo?

-Eles quem?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Simon, eu quero ser vivo de novo.

Ele tava tirando com a minha cara, só podia.

-Você deve estar brincando Craig. É impossível.

-Mas não foi impossível para o _Jesse_, não é?

Para tudo. Agora que o nome do **meu** namorado estava metido na história as coisas começaram a ficar sérias.

-O que tem ele?

-É o seu namoradinho não é? Fala a verdade, ele era como eu, mas voltou a ter a vida dele. Simon, eu quero minha vida de volta.

Perdi a paciência.

-Escuta aqui Craig, você teve sua chance, mas não rolou. Você perdeu, se ferrou, morreu. Entenda isso caramba!

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar.

-Você não sabe com o que está brincando Simon.

Ironizei.

-Com certeza não, achei que era com um defuntozinho de nada.

Para que eu fui falar isso. Ele segurou meu pulso e rosnou:

-Você vai se arrepender Simon – A cômoda começou a tremer furiosamente. Eu não sou católica nem nada, mas comecei a rezar mentalmente – Você...

Mas ele não terminou de falar. Um segundo depois, Craig estava no outro lado do meu quarto e quando me virei, Jesse ainda estava com o punho no ar.

Craig só lançou outro olhar malévolo e desapareceu com outro estrondo vindo da cômoda. Minha voz era um fio.

-Jesse...

Ele estava possesso.

-Suzannah, o que esse... Animal queria com você? Eu achei que ele tinha atravessado o outro lado.

Eu também achava.

-Eu não sei... Ele veio com uma história estranha...

-Você está bem?

-Ele não fez nada, mas se você não tivesse chegado agora ele podia...

Eu o abracei, meio tremula. Jesse falou, agora mais gentilmente:

-Hermosa, eu estou preocupado. Quando eu saí da sua casa hoje, algo me disse que você estava em perigo. E eu estava certo.

Ai que meigo. O Jesse teve uma premonição e voltou para me salvar. Mesmo ali, após quase ser vítima de um fantasma frustrado e com fortes apelos psicopatas, lá estava o Jesse, dizendo que estava preocupado comigo. De verdade, existe namorado mais fofo no mundo?

-É, você estava certo.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu, era Mestre.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu escutei barulhos e...

Ele olhou para mim e para Jesse abraçados. Eu fiquei vermelha.

-Não aconteceu nada David. Foi só eu arrastando a cômoda. Não é o que você pode estar pensando.

Ele ajeitou os óculos e disse:

-Bom, só espero que vocês saibam que uma casa do século XIX como a nossa é datada, pode ter sua estrutura de madeira maciça abalada por movimentações de objetos pesados como a sua cômoda.

Jesse falou:

-Obrigado David, cuidaremos para evitar que a casa de vocês caia.

-Eu agradeço.

E ele saiu. Ao contrário dos meus outros irmãos, Mestre acreditou na história da cômoda, mesmo que eu e Jesse não estávamos fazendo nada do que eu queria, e sim socando alguns fantasmas.

-Hermosa, essa situação está realmente fugindo do controle. Só hoje foram o Slater – ele fez uma careta – e esse Craig. Isso não é normal.

-Bom Jesse, ver fantasmas não é o que possa ser chamado de comum, mas de qualquer jeito, foi muito estranho. Mas o importante é que eu estou bem não é?

Fui em direção aos lábios deles, mas Jesse foi frio.

- Francamente Suzannah, como você pode pensar nisso em uma hora dessas?

Ele se afastou, o que quase partiu meu pobre coração assustado.

-Eu estou tentando descontrair.

-Suzannah – seu tom era duro – Um fantasma quase te machuca e você pensa em namorar? Isso não é certo. Nós temos que pensar como acabar com isso, e não ficar se beijando ou sei lá mais o que.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. De raiva. Aquilo não era justo.

-Ótimo – eu explodi – Seria muito melhor se ele tivesse _realmente_ me machucado!

Jesse pareceu perdido.

-Realmente? Quer dizer que ele te machucou?

-Não Jesse, não foi ele. Foi _você_ que _me_ machucou!

Agora ele realmente parecia perdido.

-Hermosa, o que eu fiz?

Engoli um monte de saliva antes de falar:

-Você simplesmente magoou meus sentimentos! Você me deixou de lado!

-O que...

-Jesse – reuni toda minha coragem – Saia daqui, por favor. E me deixa em paz.

-Suzannah...

-Por favor.

Ele me lançou um olhar de cachorro perdido que quase – quase- me fez desistir e pular em cima dele. Mas fui dura. Ele saiu dali e eu fechei a porta com um barulho ensurdecedor. Me joguei na cama exausta pelo dia.

Então eu chorei.

Capítulo IV

Eu sou uma péssima namorada, de verdade. Após essa minha crise de TPM, não tive sequer a vontade de ligar para Jesse, pedindo desculpas. Claro que uma parte de mim queria correr até a Academia da Missão para se jogar nos braços dele e fazer as pazes.

Mas a outra parte – a do orgulho – falou mais alto e não me deixou ligar.

O que significa que eu passei o final de semana sozinha. Sério. Ninguém lá em casa entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Eu, Suzannah Simon, passando o final de semana sem ver meu namorado (se ele ainda é meu namorado). Eu estava mal, de verdade. Jesse e eu nunca havíamos brigado desse jeito (exceto quando ele era fantasma, mas não vem ao caso) além dessa coisa toda do Craig e do Paul.

Pelo resto do meu fim de semana solitário, nenhum fantasma apareceu, para minha felicidade. Assim como Jesse. Então o que me restou fazer foi ficar trancada no meu quarto assistindo todos os filmes do Harry Potter. O que me fez pensar que o Harry tem sorte de estudar em Hogwarts, afinal, lá é normal ver fantasmas. E nenhum fantasma tenta te matar ou acaba fazendo você brigar com seu namorado.

E com certeza nenhum dos jovens bruxos precisa cuidar de um monte de poodles fedidos. E nem recebem U$ 5 por hora para fazer isso. Não que lá seja dólares, mas ainda assim, com certeza deve ser melhor que a minha vida aqui em Carmel. Realmente não há justiça no Mundo.

Na quinta-feira eu fui liberada mais cedo do Pet Shop. O Sol parecia que ia tostar meu couro cabeludo, mas fui a pé para casa mesmo assim. Eu estava caminhando calmamente, vendo as reais chances de eu me jogar em frente de um carro, quando alguém falou ao meu lado:

-Eu achei que você não gostasse de andar.

Dei um berro. Um casal de turistas que passava por ali me olhou com cara estranha, afinal eles não podiam ver Paul Slater flutuando ao meu lado. Falei discretamente:

-Nunca mais faça isso.

Ele deu uma risada.

-Qual é Suze? Ta tão assustada assim?

Sério, eu ODEIO esse cara.

-O que você quer, Paul?

Ele fingiu indignação.

-Nossa Suze, agora você me magoou. Até parece que eu viria te ver porque quero algo...

-Claro que é Slater. Então, o que você quer dizer com "estamos ferrados"?

Ele ficou sério.

-É por isso que eu vim Suzannah. Eu preciso de um favor seu.

Eu ri.

-Eu? Ajudar você? Nem se as vacas dominarem o mundo!

Ele continuou sério.

-É importante. É sobre seu namorado.

Opa, mudou de cara.

-O que é? O que o Jesse tem com essa história da nossa danação?

-Você descobrirá logo. Eu preciso que você vá lá na minha casa.

Esqueci que ele era um fantasma.

-Você acha que eu sou alguma galinha que chifra o namorado? Você...

-Suzannah! É sério. Eu preciso que você leia um livro que está no escritório do meu avô.

Perguntei desconfiada:

-Qual?

-É um livro antigo, ele se chama "Deslocadores, a arte da mediação". Vá até o escritório e pegue ele. Quando você terminar de ler eu volto.

-Paul, o que você...

-Leia.

E ele sumiu.

Dei meia volta e segui para a Scénic Driver. Que escolha eu tinha? Paul parecia estar falando realmente sério. Eu só não entendia por que ele não falava qual era o problema de uma vez. Quando finalmente cheguei na enorme mansão, bati na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Tentei novamente. Silêncio. Paul estava me fazendo de boba, só podia...

"Leia".

A voz dele havia sido tão autoritária, que eu fiquei com medo de desobedecer. Olhei ao redor e vi que estava sozinha. Então usei minha experiência em fugir de espíritos. Subi em uma árvore e me apoiei no peitoral. Coloquei um pé depois do outro sobre o beiral da janela do quarto de Paul e pulei.

O quarto estava mais sombrio do que era antes. Havia uma fina camada de poeira sobre a colcha da cama. Mas eu estava com pressa. Segui para o antigo escritório do Doutor Slaski e entrei cuidadosamente na sala. O lugar era mais sinistro ainda. Era uma grande sala rodeada de prateleiras lotadas de livros. Eu olhei ao redor e resolvi começar a procurar o livro perdido, o que eu achei que iria levar décadas. Mas não.

Em uma das prateleiras mais vazias, um livro antigo e grande pousava sobre ela. A capa de couro estava desgastada, mas ainda era possível ler "Deslocadores, a arte da Mediação". A peguei e apoiei o grosso volume na mesa de mogno. Na contracapa havia algumas palavras:

"As verdades sobre o dom da médiunidade."

Nossa, esclareceu muito seu conteúdo. Abri a primeira folha e senti uma brisa gélida atravessar meu corpo.

-Olá pirralha.

Meu coração parou de bater. Não podia ser. Falei com a voz fina:

-Maria?

A ex noiva psicopata do Jesse estava parada ao meu lado, segurando uma faca.

-Simon, acha que eu iria esquecer de você?- Ela deu passo a frente. – A grande mestra em fazer exorcismos?

Recuei ao ver o brilho assassino nos olhos dela.

-O que você quer?

-Eu quero minha vida Simon. Eu quero que você faça como fez com meu noivinho, eu quero _viver_.

Então era isso. Agora as coisas pareciam fazer algum sentido. Mas agora eu precisava fugir. Só haviam duas escapatórias. A porta e a janela. Tentei a primeira opção, mas Maria entendeu o que eu queria.

-Você acha que fugir vai resolver seu problema? Você acha que eu sou a _única_?

Peguei o livro e o segurei com força.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando.

-Você sabe sim Simon – ela estava impaciente – Ou você acha que ninguém soube que você deu a vida ao Jesse? Hein?

-Sua piranha, cala a boca e me deixa!

Ela avançou com a faca em minha direção. Me abaixei a tempo, mas não o tempo suficiente para não ser atingida por um chute no rosto. Rolei para o lado, abrindo caminho por de baixo da mesa. Maria estava grudada em mim. Fui indo em direção oposta a sala, pressionada pela louca. Então eu tropecei em uma mesinha de canto e ela me alcançou.

-Você vai morrer.

Ela tentou outro golpe e eu tive que pular para desviar. O problema é que eu perdi o equilíbrio. E atravessei a vidraça do escritório. A queda do segundo andar não foi tão doída quanto os cacos de vidro que haviam rasgado minha pele. O sangue banhava meu rosto e minhas mão, mas pelo menos o livro ainda estava intacto. E Maria havia sumido.

Mal respirei a caminho de casa. Escancarei a porta e tive uma surpresa. Em plena tarde, Jesse estava na minha sala, com um buquê de flores.

-Her... Suzannah! O que aconteceu?!

-Realmente você quer saber? A culpa é da Maria!

Ele pareceu perdido no primeiro momento.

-Maria? Isso é algum troca... Nombre de Dio! A Maria minha noiva?

-Ex noiva – corrigi-o.

-E o que é isso?

Ele apontou para o livro.

-O Paul pediu para eu ler esse livro.

Ele ficou vermelho (sério, eu adoro ver ele vermelho, sei lá, mostra que ele está vivinho da silva).

-O _Paul_ lhe pediu isso? Suzannah, foi uma armadilha daquele... Animal.

Parei de respirar no mesmo instante. Jesse tinha razão. Podia ter sido obra do Paul, já que ele sempre aparece logo antes ou depois dos fantasmas. Mas no fundo, algo me dizia o contrário, que ele apenas queria me ajudar.

-Não sei Jesse, pode ser. Mas não custa ver o que está escrito aqui.

-Você na quer fazer um curativo nesses seus cortes antes?

Pensei por um instante.

-Pode ser.

-Vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. Já volto.

Enquanto Jesse cuidava dos meus machucados, eu perguntei:

-E o que você faz aqui? Hoje você não tinha que estar com o padre Dom? Na Missão?

Como se o bique de flores não dissesse a real razão.

-Eu deveria, mas a minha prioridade era lhe pedir desculpas. Eu fui um estúpido Suzannah, eu fui um péssimo namorado. A situação me deixou confuso. Eu... Você é a coisa mais importante hermosa, com certeza a mais importante que tudo.

Eu sorri boba e o beijei.

-Acho que isso foi uma resposta positiva.

-Claro que foi Jesse. – Ele terminou de colocar os esparadrapos – Agora é hora de trabalhar.

Ele pegou o livro e folheou as páginas.

-Hermosa? Temos um problema.

-Qual?

-Algumas páginas estão em branco.

Eu verifiquei. Apenas algumas folhas estavam escritas.

-Que estranho...

Abri em uma das páginas que não estavam vazias. No alto da página havia:

"A Corte dos Deslocadores"

"A Corte dos Deslocadores é algo raramente mencionado. É uma banca que se constitui dos Deslocadores (vulgo Mediadores) mortos. É uma espécie de espaço reservado para os Deslocadores no Céu. Ao contrário dos espíritos, sua alma automaticamente vai para esse tribunal e lá eles passam o resto da eternidade, passando a se chamar Deslocadores Supremos.

Os Deslocadores Supremos tem como obrigação a criação das regras para os deslocadores ainda vivos. Eles tem ainda, o direito de punir os deslocadores que desobedecerem as ordens da Corte.

A alma de qualquer deslocador, seja suprema ou não, nunca mais poderá ser resgatada, como os espíritos normais. A Corte é uma parte isolada do então conhecido Paraíso. Uma vez adentrada, não há meio de sair, a não ser que haja permissão de um dos Deslocadores Supremos."

Logo abaixo havia uma pequena lista de regras:

"1- Não é permitido matar;

2- Usar o dom da Mediação para outros fins que não sejam ajudar as outras almas;

E a mais grave das transgressões:

Trazer um espírito de volta a vida. O passado não pode ser mudado.

Capítulo V

-Jesse, o que isso quer dizer?

Nós havíamos levado mais de um minuto para recuperarmos a fala.

-Eu não sei ainda. Estou pensando.

Fiquei em silêncio, também tentando achar alguma solução. Por fim ele falou:

-Pelo que entendi, quando nós, mediadores, morremos, nós vamos para um lugar especial no Céu.

-Tipo uma área VIP.

-Isso aí. E lá existe um tipo de Inquisição que controla os mediadores vivos.

Assenti com a cabeça.

-E esses "Deslocadores Supremos"tem o poder de punir os mediadores que transgridem as regras.

Repeti elas:

-Não matar; Não se aproveitar do dom da mediação e – Fiz uma pausa antes de falar – Trazer um espírito de volta á vida.

-Exato. E essa última regra...

Completei:

-A gente a quebrou.

Um silêncio quase mórbido pairou ao nosso redor. Falei com a voz fininha:

-E agora?

-Acabou para a gente Suze.

Paul estava ao meu lado. Sua expressão era sombria. Jesse perguntou:

-Paul – sua voz não era severa – Pode explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Vocês leram. Nós – eu e a Suze – quebramos a maior regra de todas ao te trazer de volta Jesse.

Eu disse ainda em choque:

-É por isso que você está assim Paul? Um... Fantasma?

-Você entendeu Suze. Eles provocaram o acidente. A interferência deles é poderosa aqui na Terra. Eles me castigaram.

-Mas e eu...?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Lembra quando você me dizia para não se aproveitar dos defuntos? Você estava certa. Eu transgredi a segunda regra. "O dom da Mediação para outros fins que não sejam ajudar as outras almas".

-Quer dizer que isso também vai acontecer comigo?

-Não só isso. Eu vou ficar desse jeito para sempre. Mas você... A terceira regra é a mais grave. A punição é mais severa.

Jesse perguntou:

-Que punições?

-Bom... Eles podem fazer qualquer coisa. Até mesmo fazer o Jesse voltar a ser espírito – me arrepiei ao escutar isso – e então fazer você perder seu dom de mediar.

Minhas pernas pareciam gelatinas. Jesse ser fantasma novamente... Só que dessa vez sem poder ver ele.

-Suzannah? Você parece meio... Verde?

Desabei no sofá.

-Você tem certeza Paul? Eles vão fazer _isso_?

-Não sei, mas pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Eles são capazes de tudo.

Jesse passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

-Hermosa...

-Paul – Não conseguia me acalmar – Esses fantasmas...

-Sim, eles os trouxeram para te assustar.

Assustar? Só _assustar_, básico.

-E agora? O que a gente pode fazer?

Paul sentou em cima do balcão, como se fosse de casa.

-Eu estivesse pensando... Acho que a prioridade é te manter viva. Sabe como é, não da pra saber o que eles vão fazer. Você foi a primeira a trazer alguém de volta a vida. –Lancei um olhar culpado a ele – Claro – Ele acrescentou – Que eu acabei ajudando você nisso.

-**Você** foi o culpado disso. _Eu_ não devia estar pagando pelo que _você_ fez.

-Suze...

Jesse interrompeu:

-Slater, qual é a sua idéia?

-Claro, minha idéia. Eu acho que manter o maior número de mediadores por perto. A Suze precisa de gente que possa ver os fantasmas.

-Eu e o padre Dominic. Dois mediadores. Grande ajuda.

-Esqueceu de mim e do meu irmãozinho.

-Quatro mediadores.

-É melhor do que nada. E agora só resta esperar.

Então ele desapareceu.


End file.
